


Locura

by Asrei



Category: Original Work
Genre: No sé lo que he escrito, No tiene significados ocultos, Simplemente son lo que son, Surgió a partir de un sueño, comedia, no me juzguen, tal vez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asrei/pseuds/Asrei
Summary: Una persona cualquiera tiene una breve conversación con su hermana quien intenta convencerla de que no haga algo.





	Locura

En una casa cualquiera, en una ciudad cualquiera y en un mundo cualquiera, había una persona cualquiera.

\- Voy a quitarme los pelos – dijo esta persona cualquiera.

\- ¡No te los quites! –, exclamó la hermana de esta persona.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque también te quitarás los pelos buenos.

\- ¿Pelos buenos? -, preguntó sintiéndose confundida.

\- Sí, pelos buenos. Hay pelos buenos y pelos malos, y no deberías quitar unos por otros.

La persona cualquiera se quedó mirándola extrañada, no entendía de lo que hablaba su hermana.

\- Está... bien -. Aunque no sabía que quería decir, decidió no quitárselos por alguna razón.

**Author's Note:**

> No tiene ningún significado oculto, ni sentido. Simplemente, lo soñé, o lo escribí soñando, un día (no estoy ni segura de cómo se creo) y después elegí plasmarlo en el papel, aunque ha cambiado un poquillo de lo que pensaba originalmente.
> 
> Gracias por leer esta locura y espero seguir escribiendo más cosas.


End file.
